Naruto: The Legendary Shinigami of the Black Moon Redux!
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: AU What if Naruto did something to end the Fourth Shinobi World War, but died in the process? What if he, and his most precious person were given a second chance? Becoming the New Juubi, and given a second chance, he was not going to waste it, Look out Soul Society for two Legends shall be born! Smart, Dark, Godlike Naruto Naruto x Kushina/Uzumaki Centric
1. Soul Mates, New Life

**Okay guys here the first chapter to my original story 'The Legendary Shinigami of the Black Moon'**

**Now before we get on with this let me explain that ALOT has been redone to this story to make it feel better to me, and a more realistic way of doing it instead of the way I did it before. Which isn't really saying much since we're talking about crossing two animes together into a fictional story...**

**Whatever the case may be it is different...but still same concept...in way...**

**Now the pairing is going to be this: Naruto x Kushina STRICTLY no Bleach girls AT ALL. Or Naruto girls besides Kushina! But I can hint to two more girls coming into the far future that are NOT from either of these two anime.**

**But anyway enough of my talking on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach this is made purely for the my enjoyment and the amusement of those that read it.**

**Naruto: The Legendary Shinigami of the Black Moon Redux!**

**Prologue: Soul Mates, New Life**

War...

War never changes, and that is a fact of life...

You cannot stop it from happening, and you cannot save everyone that War draws in...

There is no stopping War, but there is one thing that war also does to people...

It can change your life, it tests your morals, and pushes your very being to its limits and beyond to how much you can handle before you mentally breakdown and either go insane or rise above the sins you commit in War. And no one knew that better then Uzumaki Naruto. For out of everyone he was the only one to have every truly changed when the Fourth Shinobi World War arose.

It started out small under a carefully concealed lie where he was sent to Kumogakure to where he was escorted to an island that had been protected by Kumogakure since its founding while he was guarded by his teams Captain Yamato to train in harnessing his bijuu's power for his own. This way it could no longer control him him if he should ever get angry, and this way he could become a better asset to Konohagakure.

However that is when things got complicated cause before he was even sent off Naruto had already seen the underlying message. He was someone who had grown up around liars, people that have manipulated his life for their own gain. So what people rarely knew was that he was a master at reading underneath the underneath, and could tell this was an obvious way of getting him away from the inevitable clash.

The Clash of the War...

But mentally he was okay with that because he could use this time to master his skills, and powers. While also dealing with his bijuu once and for all. No more letting it hinder his progress any longer nor being a restriction on him.

Ever since he found out about the kyuubi was inside him he had always felt it hindered him in more ways then one. It was always there to block him off from his true potential, and he was right on some accounts as the Kyuubi's presence had always hindered his training, disrupted his chakra control and even his training on forming the Rasenshuriken.

But now he would use this attempt to keep him away from the war, and take advantage of it.

And he did as he took his teacher called Killer Bee's advice to heart, and delved deep inside to take over his darkness. Which proved to be more then a challenge then he expected. To face his darkness was not so simple because in ways he agreed on his darker persona's words. Why did he protect Konoha? Why was he so damned adamant about becoming Hokage for a village that has done nothing, but spit on him, and verbally and mentally abused him since day one of his birth. Then when he saves their life's from the brink of death they praise his name?

It. was. so. Pathetic...

In the words of his dark persona they had changed their views, but only now they saw him as a tool that they could use when they have nothing left...he was just a weapon to them. Their last line of defense. He hadn't gained an ounce of recognition, and he was still an immature naive brat in their eyes.

And Naruto supposed...no...he _knew_ the reason he wanted to become a shinobi in the first place was because of Hiruzen manipulating him as a child telling him stories of how shinobi were heroes of justice, and how they could do no wrong. Yet in the deepest part of his mind he refused to believe it until now.

So in a way he could harmonize with his dark persona on many accounts which made their battle less of a battle, and more of a debate of understandings. Before the battle of Pein/Nagato he would have just rushed headlong and fought his darker self without a sense of thought, but now everything was different. Since he found out his father was the Yondaime Hokage the sole person who had made his life a living hell, stole away his childhood, destroyed any chance of ever having a loving family.

It changed him...

He never showed it, but ever since then he trusted no one, but himself. He had used everything he could unleashed his restrained rage on Minato with a beating that had been so severe that he could have killed the man more times then he could count. He'd plunged a rasengan into his skull, bombarded his entire body with kunai, and engulfed him in multiple attacks of different variations of rasengan.

He didn't care for Minato after that, and didn't see him as a father, but a man that didn't deserve to be called a Father.

However this led Naruto to question himself after the incident...

What had happened to his mother?

After accepting his dark persona he chose to let his hatred come into him without restraint no longer restricting it, but to accept it as a part of himself. From there he could feel himself to be...complete. An effect he supposed was on the fact that he had separated that side of him way early in his childhood so he could gain attention with his brash attitude.

After that he was taken into the waterfall where he and Bee went into caverns with ancient looking statues of historical figures etched in stone. Following Bee he entered the deepest chamber, and went into meditation so that he could face the Kyuubi while bee and Yamato stayed on the outside to provide help if he should loose control.

It was with that mindset that he had awakened infront of the cage of the Kyuubi no Yoko within his mindscape. Staring dead eye with the being without so much as a shred of fear. He ignored its ramblings, and usual threats and just ripped the seal causing the Kyuubi to lash out with its tails causing the gates to slam open before sending Naruto skidding back by the shockwave.

And his battle with the ancient bijuu commenced...

At first it was going well, but then the Kyuubi kept on pestering him about his life. Awakening old wounds that he'd kept buried until now. The jeers and insults, the whispers behind his back and lies of his childhood he never had. That had shaken his resolve, and the Kyuubi used that chance at the last minute to try, and corrupt him by influencing him with his vile, and malevolent chakra.

Ad just when Naruto could feel the kyuubi's proverbial claws about to rip apart the last of his resolve. It happened...

She came...

The person who changed his world...

All he remembered was seeing glowing white chains erupt from his body before they held down the Kyuubi causing him to be pinned down to the floor. Then his vision went black...

Then he heard a melodious voice a very familiar one that he just couldn't put his finger on, and when he heard the voice call out to him again. He opened his eyes to nothing, but a realm of gold and white shifting seamlessly. Then his eyes fell on the person infront of him, someone who's appearance caused him to feel a spike of nostalgia.

It was a woman, with the most exotic beautiful hair he'd ever seen that fell to her lower back with two red bangs framing the sides of her heart-shaped face. Her milky white skin was only enhanced by the realm of which he and she stood upon. She was dressed in normal civilian attire he'd seen mothers wear from time to time, but it did nothing to hide her body. She had the body of a true kunoichi where she was both fit yet held an elegant beauty. Her violet eyes twinkled with a level of affection on lands he hadn't ever seen with a loving smile as she gazed directly toward him.

And he found out...it was aimed all on him, and that struck him for no one...NO ONE had ever given him this much attention, and never an ounce of affection by just gazing at him. He could literally feel this woman's love for him rolling off her in waves, and yet he could not fathom a reason why.

So it came to a shock to him when she called out him that he felt his soul swelled up with nostalgia, and something else before he realized.

This woman, this goddess in mortal flesh was the one who had carried him for 9 months, the one who brought him into this world.

His mother...

The meeting he had always dreamed of to meet with the woman who brought him into this world, but was not there for him when he grew up. What was her reasons? What happened to her to take her away from him? This meeting would be something he would now and forever to the end of his days cherish.

She explained everything to him her name being Uzumaki Kushina the land in which she was born her true home and Naruto's ancestral homeland. Uzushiogakure, she told him to his immense shock of how much she loved her home, how the people cared for one another but, what really shocked him was the part of how her home was betrayed by Konoha. But she told him something that destroyed any amount of loyalty he held for Konoha.

Uzushiogakure the village of the Uzumaki Clan from what Kushina told him was the ancestral home of all Uzumaki's, but it had been attacked by a combined forces of Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure, but she then told him when she was a chunin she got curious as to why Konoha who had an alliance since the villages founding hadn't even lifted a finger to help them even with all three of those villages on their doorstep. She did some digging, and found out why.

They had infiltrated the ranks of the invading force to use the attack on her home as a way to steal the secrets from the Uzumaki Clan, and then leave in the aftermath of the attack. A mission orchestrated by Hiruzen Sarutobi, Shimura Danzo and their other two teammates along with Jiraiya the greatest infiltration expert Konoha had ever known. They had used it to steal from the Clan, and left while destroying any evidence that they were there.

That was all after Kushina was brought to Konoha...

That had to have been the biggest shock to Naruto, but it also revealed to him the truth of what happened to what family he had in the world. Konoha who had been wearing the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan on their backs to this very day even after they had BETRAYED his clan. Had been the ones to take everything from him.

The anger he felt was so intense it affected the realm around him, Konoha had betrayed his village and still used his clans symbol as a means of what they held in the past, an alliance they had with a Clan that caused the entire Elemental nations to fear them, and make three villages combine efforts just to wipe them out. What else was Konoha hiding from him? Were there other secrets that he deserved to know, but kept hidden from him!?

It nearly overwhelmed him, but using all the will power he could muster he pushed it down, and Kushina's presence calmed his nerves. He had Kushina with him again, and he was not about to let her leave him. Even after she told him that she couldn't stay long that the rest of her soul left in the Shiki Fujin, he could feel her presence weakening.

He was NOT going to let her leave, and mustering all the power he could muster he ripped away his shirt to Kushina's shock, and before she could react Naruto plunged his hand into the seal on abdomen before he put a stasis seal into the outer rim of the seal causing it to halt, and make Kushina's presence stay within him.

From there he fixed the seal, and then pulled the shell shocked redhead into his arms. He held her for that longest time as she tried to figure out what he'd done, and she found out.

Naruto had defied the shinigami, and altered the seal to keep her spirit within him, and that caused her to worry. However she soon felt herself pulled into his arms, and when she tried to speak her eyes found Naruto's intense azure orbs, and any response she would have made died out. Instead she leaned her face into his chest, and cried. Naruto the baby she had brought into this world had defied the God of Death, and was keeping her with him damning the consequences of what would happen to him.

She wrapped her arms around him, and fully embraced the man before her with all she could. To do such a thing for her...no one had ever done for her. It was a mistake to let Minato do that to Naruto, but now Naruto was here holding her in his arms pulling her close with no intent of letting her go.

And her soul cried tears of happiness of finally being with him again, the sorrow and anguish of not being there for him as a mother came rushing forth causing her to cry into his chest. Time mattered not to either of them as the pair just held each other comforting one another from the pain, and tragedy that life has thrown at them.

Soon Kushina's tears stopped flowing, but she could feel Naruto's hand running through her hair, and running his hand up and down her back to soothe her. She smiled in content at his touch, his touch, his body just being with hers made her feel a feeling she had never felt before. True and perfect unity, she found herself completely relaxed in his arms, and truly at peace even with the Kyuubi pinned down in his mind.

Then to her shock she felt his hand cup her chin before she found herself looking into his eyes again only no she felt heat rushing up to her face, and causing her cheeks to go cherry red at the sheer closeness she was in with Naruto. He then did something that left her speechless...

He had leaned down and kissed on the lips, and though I was a very small one she could feel the emotions flowing through that physical actions. The emotions he was feeling transferred to her, and she felt it down to the bottom of her heart.

Love...

He loved her that was for certain, but his love was deeper, and she could see his own struggle to understand what he felt for her, but that kiss.

It felt so right...

And she wanted more...

However before she could do anything she and Naruto felt a sudden presence come into the realm, a presence that brought forth a chill of dread, and despair. But as they held each other they turned to see what had come.

It was the Shinigami in all its spectral form looming behind Naruto with an expression of pure fury in its glowing yellow eyes. It lifted its hand, and pointed a bony finger at a stoic Naruto, and spoke in a raspy, cold, and ominous tone.

_**''You hold the soul that which is rightfully mine, Mortal. Release her or I shall rip her out of your hands myself!'' **_it shouted, and for a moment Kushina's will wavered, but she soon felt the tightening of Naruto's hand around hers causing her smile softly before intertwining her fingers with his. Then the blond haired Uzumaki just turned his whole body toward the God of Death. Even as it floated toward him, and just stared it dead in the eye.

''No...''

Right when Naruto said that the shinigami's eyes glowed an unholy gold before its spectral form erupted in a black smoky miasma that started to turn the gold and white realm into a dead void of nothing. It glared down into the cold azure orbs of the blond haired Uzumaki and spoke once again.

_**''You DARE defy me? The God of Death? The only thing keeping me from ripping out your soul is because you are the Child of Destiny, Mortal! So do not test my patience, and Give. Me. Her. Soul. NOW!''**_ it yelled, but Naruto just narrowed his icy blue eyes into the golden ones of the Shinigami.

''I shall say it once again, Kushina _stays_ with me, and you will not get your hands on her so long as I exist. Now Get. Out. Of my. Mind!'' having said this his icy blues glowed before his and Kushina's body glowed before it repelled the miasma threatening to close in on the pair causing it to slam back to the deity. It reeled back in surprise, but Naruto didn't stop as he narrowed his eyes, and soon the deity started to shimmer away from his mind.

''I am done letting people rule my life, I've let Konoha rule my life, and now a deity threatens to take the most important thing in my life away from me? The only source of true happiness I have had? No...I won't allow it I'd sooner die then let you take her away from, now BEGONE!'' waving his hand he sent the deity away ignoring its roars of anger as it shimmered from his mind.

_**''You will regret this, MORTAL!''**_ it shouted before it completely vanished from his mind erasing any evidence of its presence within his mind.

Through it all Kushina watched with absolute shock at how Naruto openly defied the God of Death with so much determination. Some would call it reckless or outright insane, but she felt him hold her closer, and feeling his protective nature flow out of him, and engulf her being she smiled lovingly. To oppose the god of death...

_'Naru-kun...'_

She couldn't feel the icy grip of the shinigami on her soul, but the warmth, love, and affection of Naruto's soul intertwining with her own. This caused her to feel truly at peace...

She didn't want to leave him either...

Raising her arms around his neck she smiled as he looked back toward her with his azure orbs staring down into violet gems.

''Naruto...'' the way he spoke of her his most important person the one who brought him true happiness. Those comments caused her feel closer hen ever to her blond Uzumaki.

''Kushina, I won't let you go, you were ripped from me at birth so we've missed so much.'' moving a bang from her eyes he leaned down and kissed her forehead. ''I cannot bare to imagine my life without you I care for you too much.'' saying this he moved down, and kissed above her left cheek while her face continued to get red and more red as he went further down. She intertwined her fingers with his as he went further. ''You have always been with me, in my soul, but could never reach me in my darkest times because of the _Namikaze_. But now you are here...and...'' coming down to her lips he stared into her eyes with all the emotion he show for how he felt for the redhead.

''And I intend to keep you here Kushina-chan.'' then he closed the distance, and captured her lips in a searing kiss. First her eyes went wide, but soon she slowly closed her half lidded eyes. She moaned as the two held their hands intertwined. They stayed in this make out session before the need for air called forth, and the two had to separate, but Kushina had to hold back a whimper in need.

She looked to see Naruto gazing at her with all his love before he looked to the side, and narrowed his eyes.

''It looks like the Kyuubi is getting restless, and I can sense the war is starting to get out of hand...'' he said, but he really didn't want to leave Kushina's side.

Kushina felt the same, but she knew Naruto had at least one obligation, and that was to kill the one who had destroyed his life at birth, and broke any chance of her and Naruto ever having a mother and son relationship. Gaining a look of determination she gripped Naruto's hand causing him to look her way.

''Naruto-kun, go and finish with the kyuubi then go out and show everyone what happens when they cross an Uzumaki. Deal with them and exact the rightful vengeance we deserve against everyone that has wronged us, and show them the Wrath of the Uzumaki!'' she said to her fellow Uzumaki who gazed down at her for the briefest minute before giving a nod.

''You didn't even need to tell me I'll deal with them all...for the both of us. After this we can finally be together should it come with life or death. I will be with you forever, Kushina-chan.'' he said causing her blush before she leaned up, and pecked him on the lips.

''And I too, Naruto-kun should it come to either of that always know that we shall always be together. Forever...'' and just as she and Naruto let each other go he started to glow white.

''I'll see you soon, Kushi-chan'' he said with a small grin which she returned with a grin of her own.

''Of course you will, ttebane!'' she with a fist pump causing him to smile at her personality coming to light.

_'Now I know where I inherited my personality...'_

**With Kyuubi**

The nine tailed bijuu glared from his pinned position to see his container glowing white before he stood from his kneeled position. He snarled as he rose his head revealing his face to the bijuu.

''Its time I dealt with you first, Kyuubi.'' he said with his azure eyes now glowing a dark sapphire.

That was the first time kyuubi had ever felt true pain...

After defeating the kyuubi he locked it away with a triple lock seal, and buried him deep into his mind. After which using the power he'd gained from defeating the Kyuubi he awakened from his meditative state, and just before Yamato could even react.

Naruto plunged a rasengan into his skull rupturing it before it exploded in blood and gore. This sudden action shocked Killer Bee, but he couldn't move when Naruto turned his gaze on him. What he saw was not the eyes of the Uzumaki he knew before hand.

These were the eyes of a very pissed Uzumaki...

''Either stand aside or oppose me, but I'm going out there, and I'm gonna end this War, NOW.'' he said, and his eyes just dared the Kumogakure shinobi to oppose him. However the man couldn't even utter a word of defiance because Naruto's eyes.

Beneath his scarlet slit orbs he could see a smoldering flame that promised a painful death if he opposed him.

He agreed, and the two set out, but they had resistance in the form of Konoha/Kumo shinobi which only irritated Naruto especially when he saw the Konoha shinobi. He saw Shino's dad among them, but didn't care at all, and used a Gigante Rasengan on the lot of them before anyone could react.

He crushed them into dust and set out, but Iruka tried to stop him. That didn't work out too well because Naruto was in no mood to see a Konoha shinobi let alone one that's played a part in manipulating his life. So he just passed him by with bee behind him.

Before Iruka could even realize it he too was hit by a giant Rasengan, but this one didn't instantly crush him. It was a slow process that was killing him as it crushed his bones into dust, and turned his body into pulp.

Soon enough the two joined the War, and though they faced opposition from the near countless Zetsu clones they still stood no chance against the combined might of the two. Even they were opposed by the shinobi of old they too were overwhelmed especially as Naruto's golden cloak received by beating the Kyuubi kept shifting, and changing as he progressed further into the War zone.

The golden like flames that once engulfed his body were changed for now Naruto's entire body was enveloped in a cloak of am ever shifting mass of darkness. His eyes were no longer scarlet, but a deep shade of purple that glowed with an unholy power the likes of which scared even bee and that of his inner Bijuu. The more he fought, the more deadly he became, and soon not even Kage level shinobi could stand in his way before they were torn piece by piece with his bare hands.

And the scary thing was...is that he was getting stronger...

Finally they had met with the masked stranger, and that had been the kicker once Naruto saw him he could not hold himself back any longer. The anguish, hate and anger he felt against him was equaled by Kushina's own. Her screams from within his mind for vengeance rung loud and clear.

He was not gonna show a shred of fucking mercy...

Naruto reared back his head, and _roared_ causing a massive shockwave to erupt from all around him clearing the entire forest in a 10 mile diameter. Nothing was left, and Naruto didn't wait as he charged head first toward Tobi. Naruto held no restraint as he used every ounce of power he had obliterating the bodies of the resurrected holders of the other bijuu. After which he and bee went toe to toe with Tobi who after receiving a nasty punch into his face by Naruto shattered his mask.

It revealed Tobi to be Obito Uchiha the long thought dead teammate of Kakashi Hatake, but Naruto didn't care. Too far deep in his hate at the one who played with his life, and orchestrated the separation between him and Kushina made him lose all sense of restraint.

The only thing he cared for...was to kill this man by any means!

And he did even when the resurrected form of the Legendary Uchiha Madara came into the fray, even when the two Uchiha's caught bee off guard, and stole the Hachibi before killing him. Even when they resurrected the Fabled Monster, the Juubi he hadn't stopped nor hesitated. The battle he waged against Obito, Madara, an the Juubi had caused the entire nations to tremble.

Mountains were devastated, entire landscapes were reduced to ashes as their battle waged on. Naruto had faced off against both Madara and Obito, and used his increasing powers to decimate their attacks, destroy every plan, and tackled them head on. Facing the Juubi was no easy task however as its power was unlike that of a deity onto itself. Even though it was incomplete it's power was still to be cautious of.

However this didn't matter to Naruto for the more he fought, the more he saw that arrogant expression on those Uchiha's faces. The more angry he got, and the Uchiha's learned one thing when they faced Naruto.

He was...scary...he didn't stop even when dealt with fatal wounds he kept coming, and before Madara could stop him he had unleashed a thousand Gigante Rasengan's on Obito as the Uchiha was struggling to keep the Juubi under control due to the power output Naruto was releasing was making the Juubi react.

So the satisfaction Naruto felt as he crushed the Uchiha into a bloody gory smear on the ground was nearly equal to the next moment when he slammed his clawed fist into Madara's abdomen sending the ancient Uchiha flying back making him crash into a mountain.

He had felt the utter satisfaction from Kushina, and it only fueled him on. However he was soon caught when Madara came up from behind him while finishing off a set of hand-seals.

''Catching you off guard was your last mistake, Uzumaki!'' after this he finished his jutsu which held an effect over Jinchuuriki. It paralyzed him, and gave Madara just enough time to finish his next jutsu. The same jutsu used on Bee that extracted the hachibi, and as the spectral dragons came bursting froth from the Juubi, and into Naruto he felt an immense amount of pain the likes of which he'd never felt before.

He could feel the kyuubi's presence leaving him, but the power he had still remained to Madara's confusion, but just as he felt the last of the kyuubi leave him Naruto froze when he felt Kushina's presence also weakening.

_'No...'_

He could hear her cries as her presence got weaker, her sobs of worry for him even as her soul within him started to diminish due to the extreme damage to his seal.

_'**No...**'_

His soul wrenched in agony as he felt Kushina's pain, turmoil, and heartbreak as her her energy started to became severely weak, her cries started to become quieter, and quieter. And just as her muffled cries went silent something deep inside Naruto _snapped._ His soul went from pure anguish...

To raw untamed _**fury!**_

His body shimmered unnoticed to Madara who was smirking as his plan was coming to fruition. Naruto's clothes burned away. His purple orbs one returning to their normal azure erupted in a violent burst of purple energy. His mouth stretched beyond normal limits before he let loose a scream.

_**''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''**_

Then the impossible happened Naruto's body burst into black and purple energy causing the area around him to rot and die. He clenched his teeth as his violet eyes flashed, his veins bulged as the ground beneath cratered. However the greatest change was the fact that the Juubi was roaring in complete agony as the spectral dragons that were once absorbing the kyuubi were now the same color as the energy engulfing Naruto, and it was absorbing the power from the Juubi.

And into Naruto.

_**''You...I will kill you...I will crush you...I will OBLITERATE YOU!'' **_he shouted just as his hair stood up. He clenched his hands together as the powers of every bijuu was drawn into his seal. Giving him more and more power more then any mortal could handle. Black lighting roared from the sky as it crackling around Naruto's body. Wisps of purple smoke rose from the Uzumaki's form, and soon his flesh started to show cracks forming all around his body. Going all around his body to even his eyes he released a snarl before he punched the ground.

Unlike his strength before hand...this punch...

Caused the entire nations to _tremble_ as a giant crack appeared where hit fists smashed into the ground. So shocked Madara had to keep his balance as he looked upon the change of the Uzumaki before he looked at the Juubi's body started to die, and rot away as the energies of every bijuu was absorbed into the Uzumaki's body. He could only watch is shock, anger, hate, and _fear_ as the rest of the Juubi's body fell the ground before it exploded into dust whilst Naruto's body continued to crack, and give off more volatile bursts of energy.

''This boy...This Uzumaki...What is he?!'' never before had he felt such power sure the Juubi's power even incomplete was to be expected enormous, but this boy's power infused with the bijuu's was different.

It was...dangerous...

However the Uchiha felt a chill go down his spine when the Uzumaki turned his glowing purple gaze on him, his teeth now resembling that of fangs snarled. He took only one step before the ground beneath him crater as the entire landscape shook as if an earthquake had come. He tensed as the Uzumaki pointed directly toward him.

_**''You took her from me...I shall die...but you are coming...with me!''**_ the boy managed to say in his altered voice, and in speeds the likes of which Madara had never seen. The blond vanished just to appear infront of him. Trying to bring up his shield to block Naruto plunged his hand through the fan shattering it like nothing as he grabbed Madara by the throat then he lifted him off the ground ignoring his futile struggling against his steel grip..

The cracks on his body became more apparent, but he gripped Madara's throat tighter glaring daggers into the Uchiha he ignored the glowing of the cracks forming around his body as he spoke.

_**''I will take all that you have planned, and crush it before your eyes...I'll see you hell, you filthy Uchiha!''**_ and soon the glowing of Naruto's body soon became like a shimmering star that lit up the entire Elemental Nations before it twinkled.

Then it happened...

The entire continent _shuddered_ as Naruto's body imploded from all the energy built up in his body. His dark smirk was forever in place as he kept the struggling Uchiha in place. The sphere of chaos and destruction stretched on and on. Everyone, and every living thing on the Elemental Continent was pulled in.

For Naruto however his vision went to one last thing before his vision went black...

The smiling face of Kushina held in his arms...

**Unknown Realm**

_''Naruto-kun...''_

A pair of eyes suddenly twitched as a soft familiar, but melodious voice rung through his ears. They started to creak open as the voice to started to speak his name.

_''Please wake up Naruto-kun...please wake up...''_ the voice spoke filled with concern for his well being, but the affection carried within was not lost on the Uzumaki.

_'Is that...Kushina?'_

Opening his eyes Naruto let his vision adjust to his surroundings, and what he saw astounded him for all around him all he saw was an empty void of complete nothingness. There were no colors, no shapes no nothing just an empty void of white and blackness. However he then realized something...

_'My body...'_ he thought as he gazed down at the changes upon which he found on his person. The body he thought he'd lost in the explosion was back, but there were noticeable changes. For instance he was taller then before and more fit then before. However he also felt extremely more powerful then before as if he'd tapped into a well of power that seemed eternal in quantity, and the quality of said power was beyond anything he had ever felt before.

But before he could examine his body further he looked toward his right, and what he saw caused him to tense as he saw the form of his most precious person. Uzumaki Kushina stood before him her hands held against her chest as she stared back at him with all the love she could muster. The pain in her eyes was evident, but to see her again was all Naruto needed.

Before the redhead could react Naruto was already infront of her she squeaked when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into an embrace. She didn't waste a second however as she wrapped her own arms around him, but she blushed when she felt him pulling her closer as he snuggled into the crook of her neck pin a affectionate yet possessive manner.

''I thought I lost you...'' she heard him say, and the pain in his voice brought a sad expression to her face.

''And I was scared I'd never see you again, but it seems fate has played its hand seeing as we're together again. Don't you agree, Naru-kun?'' she said causing him to pull back so he could look at her before he cupped her face in his hands.

''Whatever the case may be your alive, and that's all that matters to me.''

Kushina hearing those words made her swell up with happiness as she stared with her violet gems into those intense azure eyes that brimmed with all the love Naruto held for her causing her to smile affectionately.

''...Naruto-kun...''

However just as the pair were about to show their love a presence made itself known, and this presence caused an overwhelming since of primal _fear_ to come down on the two. Holding Kushina close the two looked around for the person which was giving off the presence only for a voice to call out to them.

_''I've been long in wait to meet you two, Young Uzumaki's.''_ alerted Naruto and Kushina turned their necks to see behind them a figure floating just 5 feet away from them. However Naruto felt this person was similar in presence to the Shinigami, but this persons presence instilled a complete fear into his being. As if he were an ant in the presence of a Lion.

The person in appearance was strange as he just wore a cloak that shifted as a multitude of colors morphed endlessly while a pair of glowing white eyes stared back at them from beneath the white cowl of this person.

However it seemed to see the affects of its presence on the two so it wiped away its presence to allow the both to return to normal.

''Who...are you? And what do you want with us?'' Naruto asked, causing the being to just tilt its head.

_''I am, Izanagi God of Creation, and I am here to deal with a few deities that meddle in the affairs that I created.''_ the being answered to the immense shock of the two Uzumaki's. To hear that they were standing in the presence of Izanagi the fabled mythological Supreme deity all creation. The father to the Gods they know today was shocking. But the sheer presence they felt moments ago was unlike anything they had ever felt before, and it was as if their entire existence was being crushing and erased from the cycle itself. If that wasn't a testament to the God of creations power then nothing was.

But his words made the two get confused or in Naruto's case frown.

''What do you mean by that, Izanagi-sama?'' this was the first, an only time Naruto would show respect for if you stood in the presence of Izanagi then you are to show your respect otherwise you tempt to insult the Supreme deity, and insulting him was just asking for a fate worse then death itself.

The God just shook his cowl covered head before speaking.

_''It is quite simple Uzumaki Naruto, when you died your world perished along with it because with your death the prophecy wrongfully placed upon you brought upon armageddon. You were not supposed to die, you were not even supposed to be living in that year, but instead you were supposed to be living in the same age as Uzumaki Kushina. It is as I created it to be so.''_ he said causing the two Uzumaki's to go into a state of shock. The fact their world had perished didn't really bother them that much, but the fact that Naruto wasn't even suppose to exist in his generation.

However Izanagi continued, _''But the Gods or as you know them to be the Shinigami and Kami have meddled in your life's, and twisted what I created them to be. You and Kushina were made for each other you two are bound to one another by a spiritual link made only for rare couples. You two are Soul mates, but Kami created Namikaze Minato and replaced him with you young Uzumaki, and made you their offspring instead, and placed that Prophecy on you.''_ here the God just shook his head in annoyance at the defiance of the gods he'd created.

Punishment was in order...

When he said those words the shocked Uzumaki's blinked before they looked at one another before Kushina blushed bright red at the words. She and Naruto were made for one another, they were _destined_ to be with each other, but the deities twisted it so that they were together from the start.

Anger flashed in both of their eyes as hate started to build up from within them how long was their life's gonna be toyed with!?

_''Your anger is understandable, but you must know the consequences of this situation.''_ he said causing the two to look at the deity in surprise before they realized. He was IZANAGI God of Creation so it shouldn't have surprised them that simple mind reading was beyond his power.

But then they realized his last words causing Naruto narrow his eyes as he clasped Kushina's hand in his own.

''Consequences?'' his body tensed as he readied for anything, but his mind was going a mile a second at what would happen, what kind of consequences could come from this, and would it affect Kushina, all this was going through his head as he stared the god dead in the eye.

_''The Consequences for this is severe, understand mortal that the beings that meddled in my affairs, and twisted your life's will be punished **severely**. However the death of an entire world, and the disruption of the balance is an entirely different matter. When you died it set off a chain of events causing the balance of your entire dimension to go out of control. Being labeled as the Child of Prophecy by Kami made you, your dimensions iconic being, and without you to be there it is doomed to die. Punishment for this is to completely erase your soul, and destroy your entire existence completely.''_ he said coldly causing Naruto to frown before he looked down. However Kushina went wide eyed until she stepped forth.

''No! If you have to punish someone punish me instead! Please Izanagi-sama!'' she shouted before Naruto stepped infront of her causing her to halt as Naruto held her back.

''No if it means to keep you alive then I'll take any punishment deemed necessary...'' he said causing Kushina to gaze at him in worry as her heart thumped painfully within her chest. The prospect of Naruto dieing before her eyes, and without anyway to keep him here with her caused her to feel untold amounts of pain. She was reunited with him once only to lose him again!?

However before she could respond the two heard Izanagi scoff at the scene before him...

_''This is a prime example of what I mean young Uzumaki's, you are both willing to sacrifice yourself for the other just so they can live on. No other couple is ever willing to do this because their need to live far outweighs their love for their mate. However you two are destined to be together, Soul mates, and no manner of meddling can change that. Now normally that would be the punishment to someone who caused such imbalance however seeing as it was caused by the influence of the gods without my permission I will to see that they are the ones to be punished.''_

Kushina sighed in relief as she held Naruto tight against her as the potential threat of her Naruto being erased was gone. Yet she kept thinking on the idea of being soul mated to him to be with him forever...

That brought a smile to her face...

''Then what will happen to us, Izanagi-sama?'' a question that made the god just close his eyes before he spoke again.

_''Seeing as both of your life's have not been lived out as they should have been I have decided to give you two another chance at life. You two will be taken to another dimension where you shall live your life's as they were meant to be. To have a family, love, happiness, two things the both of you never truly had. But before I send you both off there is another matter to discuss, specifically you Uzumaki_ Naruto.'' he said addressing the the blond who gave hi his full attention.

''Yes, Izanagi-sama?'' he said with all his attention on the god, but his mind as just reeling back at what was being given to him and Kushina. A new life to live, to have a second chance to love, and to have a family with Kushina was just beyond what he could even think of as fantastic. He missed Kushina looking at him with glazed eyes as the redhead dreaded of small red head and blond children running around the two.

_'A family with Naruto-kun...' _THAT thought caused an her inner chibi to go beet red.

_''It's the result of what you did with your battle with Uchiha Madara over the course of your battle after fighting through the battlefield your power you gained from defeating the Kyuubi was being altered by your rage, and hate. When you thought to have lost Kushina you did something that triggered the apocalypse. Do you remember what happened, young Uzumaki?''_

The blond frowned before he gave a nod, ''Yes, I felt something within me snap, and then I went mad with rage, and the last thing I could remember was feeling a huge surge of power, and holding down Madara before my vision went white.'' this caused Kushina to gaze at him with worry before she tightened her hand around his causing him to give her a look of affection.

Izanagi however just gave him a nod before he spoke once again, _''That is correct, but what you don't know is that when you felt Kushina's soul leave you the emotional trauma caused you to release a hidden bloodline within you. This bloodline was infact from the Juubi itself for you see Uzumaki when the Rikudo Sennin sealed the Juubi the first time into himself, and had his two sons a small piece of the Juubi's own power was changed into a strand of DNA that had been passed down from the ages. And you unleashed it during your battle which triggered a faulty in Madara's technique.''_

_''When the technique was close to pulling the Kyuubi out you unleashed everything you had causing it to go in reverse. Meaning the technique backfired, and absorbed the other bijuu from the imperfect Juubi, and was absorbed into your body which resulted in your body to breakdown as all the energy was sucked into you made your chakra system overload. This had made you a living walking bomb which you set off when you held down Madara. The explosion destroyed your world, and caused the imbalance of your dimension, and ultimately its doom. Now tell me young Uzumaki, what happened to all of that power? Where do you think it went?''_

This question caused Naruto to actually think where did all of that power go because that power couldn't have just vanished yet where could it have gone?

_''Examine your body a bit closer, Young Uzumaki and you shall find the answer.''_

When the god said this he blinked before he heard Kushina gasp causing him to look her way only to see her staring...

At his backside...

''Kushina-chan?'' however the redhead seemed to not hear him as she just continued to stare.

''Naru-kun...you have tails.''

Azure eyes widened in surprise before he looked behind him to see that indeed he had tails, long thick black furry tails ten in all flowing out from his backside. Examining them closer he saw that they looked very similar to a wolfs tail only much longer with more muscle. Then he suddenly felt a hand on his head causing him to look to see Kushina with glazed eyes reaching up at his head then he felt the most sudden yet pleasant sensation come over him.

_''Kawaii''_ he heard Kushina muttered before he reached up, and felt where his ears would be were infact long black furry wolf ears that as of now were being scratched by Kushina. After this he looked at his body once again, and saw vast changes from his other body. Unlike his old one he could feel his muscular build straining against his clothing. Taking all these changes into factor he looked towards the stoic Izanagi and could only think of one thing.

''That power is in me isn't? I'm the new Juubi?'' this caused the god to nod as Kushina stopped to absorb the information.

_''That is correct, the power could not go anywhere else, and the closest thing it had to a physical vessel was your body. The spirit of the Juubi died, but its power remained and through this act it rebuilt your body down the very last detail. However to keep this power stable it infused into your soul making you the new Juubi, but the form of which you shall take is only the physical manifestation of your own nature, your personality. Which makes you, The Juubi no Okami.''_

Hearing this Naruto could do nothing, but think over what he was just told. To be the next Juubi not the container, but the ACUTAL being itself was simply astronomical. Shock flooded his veins yet his mind raced at what this would mean now that he was the Juubi. What were his duties? What responsibilities did he have?

As this happened Kushina gazed at Naruto in worry she couldn't even begin to think of what he was feeling at the moment. To be called the next Juubi was simply out of this world.

_'But this doesn't change a thing...I will still love him forever, and ever till the end of time itself.'_ she thought as she pulled his arm to her chest, and hugged him as tight as she possibly could.

_''Your thoughts on the matter are understandable because the Juubi was infact the progenitor of your world. It was a God, and the sole source of all chakra, it could create or destroy worlds. However it went mad with power, and the other gods used this, and gave the Rikudo the power to defeat the Juubi so that they didn't have to deal with it. However seeing as you are the second Juubi I will be the one to carry out your responsibility. The power is your own, but should I ever have need of you I will call upon you to complete the task. Otherwise you can use that power for whatever you wish; for peace, for chaos or for your own benefit the choice is yours.''_

Naruto bowed his head in understanding, ''I accept Izanagi-sama, and for what its worth thank you for giving us this second chance.''

The god shook his head, _''Your gratitude is noted, but not needed for I am doing what I willed you two to be from the very beginning. Now...''_ raising his hand only to show a form of a hand only it morphed from a variety of colors, and merely pointed toward the two.

_''Enjoy your new life's young Uzumaki's...''_

Before they could do anything else their vision went black as their bodies flashed white before they disappeared from Izanagi's realm.

And into their new life...together

**Rukongai-East-District 80**

As his vision returned to him Naruto blearily opened his eyes only to see a bright blue sky, as the whiteness in his vision started to vanish he gazed around him to see where he was at. What he saw was a mass of traditional houses from villages he'd seen from the Elemental Nations however most were rundown or close to falling apart. He then looked down at his body only to see no changes sides his extra appendages were no longer visible, but his old orange clothing was gone, and replaced with white kimono.

But then he saw something interesting...

It was a blade lying right next to him, and looking at it he felt himself pulled towards it, and grabbed it before he inspected it. It was a katana for sure, but the design was strange. The handle was jet black while the hexagonal shapes were a dark purple. The pommel had a strange wolfish design as the scabbard was a simple jet black. Yet he could feel _something_ from the blade that felt familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

''Mmmm...'' hearing the mumble from behind him he looked only to smile slightly when he saw Kushina still on the ground, but she was just waking up. However he couldn't help, but admire how the kimono she wore barely hid her perfect hourglass figure. Though she was covered well the simple fact was the kimono in contrast with her bright long red hair only enhanced her beauty on monumental proportions.

_'She is so beautiful...'_

He walked to her side, and saw that a blade was also laying at her side, but kept his gaze on Kushina. Soon enough her eyes started to open, and as she started to look around her he soon saw her eyes land on him. So it was amusing when her face lit up before she as up and off the ground, and hugging his body with all she had.

''Naruto-kun!'' he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her running a hand through her hair he gave a sigh as he placed his chin ontop of her head.

_'Now that we're here we can begin our new life's together, and should anyone try to do us harm...they will pay the price.'_ his eyes glowed for the briefest moment, and unknown to him his blade rattled in his grip and it too glowed a mysterious shade of purple.

**End**

**So yeah this is the rewritten version of the story, and as you can see a lot of changes has been done. I did this so I could get it out to you all before I left for work so your welcome :P**

**Now tell me what you think: Was it bad? Good? Shitty? Fantastic? Leave a review so that I may know what you thought.**

**Now off to work!**

**EDIT: Fixed all mistakes I could find.**


	2. Genesis of the Uzumaki

**Welcome to the latest addition to The Legendary Shinigami of the Black Moon Redux or for short TLSotBMR...that's not short at all...wtf!?**

**Ah whatever, just enjoy the chapter.**

**Naruto: The Legendary Shinigami of the Black Moon Redux!**

**Chapter 1: Genesis of the Uzumaki**

In all his years of being the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto Captain of the 1st Division Barracks, and Sotaicho of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads of the Seireitei he had never once faced something he couldn't handle. He was man who was highly respected amongst his soldiers, and held a sense of absolute authority. In appearance he looked like that of an older man with no hair on his head, but had long gray eyebrows, and along with a mustache and beard that fell down to his waist. He wore the normal shinigami garb, but over his shoulders he wore a white haori with the symbol for his division weaved into the back of his coat.

Now one would think after serving as long as he had he would be prepared for anything, ready for the next possible attack or abnormal intrusion upon the realm of Soul Society.

But just 2 hours ago he was proven incredibly wrong as not one, but _two _massive spikes of spiritual power erupted just south of the Seireitei within Rukongai's southern end. Specifically speaking...

District 80...

Now it was a well known fact that districts in each side of Rukongai were always in disrepair the further the district number went, and the lowest being 80 meant that whatever had caused that spike was now in Rukongai's Southern District 80. A place very well known in its own right for its thief's, and high rate of populace that defied the Soul Societies laws, and made their own. It was a lawless place, and was only cowed when a seated officer was with a patrol of Shinigami to scout for any potential recruits for his academy.

However with the matter at hand, Yamamoto was already thinking on what it could be. Was it two potentially powerful souls that had been sent to Soul Society? Or was it two very powerful hollows that escaped the boundaries of Hueco Mundo, and transported to Soul Society? The first idea was nearly impossible in his mind because after leading the Gotei 13 for nearly two Millenia he had not once sensed so much power two souls that had just recently passed on.

On the other hand, the idea of it being two extremely powerful hollos was impossible due to the fact he couldn't sense an ounce of hollow reiatsu in either of the two, but that didn't mean he didn't sense an abnormal presence in the two reiatsu signatures. His fellow soldiers hadn't sensed it nor did his two former student's, but he had.

And what worried him the most was that they had just as quickly as they appeared vanished without even a trace to follow.

Thinking long, and hard Yamamoto grasped his wooden cane before he tapped it on the ground. A shinigami from the second division appeared behind him kneeling down in respect for the sotaicho.

''Yes, Sotaicho?''

''Bring me, Unohana Retsu and Kuchiki Ginrei at once.'' thumping his cane on the floor the shinigami gave a silent nod.

''Hai!'' and with that the shinigami vanished leaving the old man to plan his next move. If it was infact two souls recently passed on with such abnormal spiritual power that have passed on then there was no other choice, but for them to join the Gotei 13. Because in his eyes such power left unchecked, and untamed was both potentially hazardous, and dangerous to Soul Society as a whole.

However should it prove to be other then that...then no mercy shall be given...

**Rukongai-South-District 80**

''So let's get this straight, we're in a place called Soul Society where the souls of the dead depart when they accept their death. This place is called Rukongai which is divided up into four quadrants with a total of 80 districts for each one with the stability and safety of each district going down as the number of districts goes up. Lastly in the middle of this is a place called the Seireitei which is led by the Gotei 13. Shinigami who protect the peace of Rukongai, but their sole duty is to go out to the world of the living, and cleanse the souls of the dearly departed. Am I right so far?'' Naruto said as he and Kushina sat side by side in a small shack nearby where they had awakened from their transport.

Infront of the two an old elderly man, gray hair that spiked up a bit as the rest fell down his neck along with a goatee while his eyes were closed, but clearly he was able to still see the two as he stared at the two with an elderly expression. The elder had after sensing that they were new welcomed into his home. A fairly well kept wooden shack, but it served its purpose for just one person. They stayed here for about an hour as the old man informed them of where they were, and exactly how things went in the place they were now. The man himself gave a nod as he pointed to the two.

''That is correct, and by guessing at the two katana's strapped to you two I would say you both are either very spiritual aware or have spiritual power to awaken those blades I see the Shinigami that come around here though rare as that is. So I would have to guess that the Shinigami will have noticed your arrival, and will send an envoy out to find you two, and for certain to have you enroll at their Academy.'' he said causing varied reactions from the two.

Kushina gained an expression between pouting, and horror at the sheer prospect of going to an Academy...AGAIN! The sheer thought of going through another academy was just horrifying for her! She glanced at Naruto who frowned at the prospect of going to another Academy it seems they shared sentiments on that matter.

''I see...'' he said, but Kushina could literally see the gears turning in his head, and as Naruto thought about their next plan she looked down at the katana strapped to her waist. She grasped it by its scabbard, and inspected it with a keen eye. It looked like a normal katana, but the handle was a crimson color with a hexagonal shade of white while the pommel looked like some sort of a Kitsune giving a wise, but battle ready impression in its facial design. The guard itself was rectangular in shape with intricate designs webbing in the guard itself.

Overall the blade would look like any normal katana, but to Kushina she could feel a familiar presence resonating from the blade itself, but she could figure out what it was. After putting it away Kushina stole a glance back to her blond haired companion/mate, and gained a affectionate smile.

When she woke up she was too busy hugging the life out of Naruto after seeing that he was in fact right there with her. She'd admitted that she was worried that she wouldn't see him again, and so when she saw him right there she had lost all sense of control.

Even before she learned of what they were meant to be Kushina was there, and seen his life through the seal, and through all the hardship he had to face. Naruto went through it all without so much as a flinch of hesitation. Perhaps she grew to admire his tenacity, iron will power, and unbreakable determination, and that admiration grew into affection at how he was always proving that anything could be done, the impossible could become possible. How he stood up to beings much more powerful then himself, and always coming out on top. But the biggest thing was when she actually felt him appear before her for the first time. When he awakened inside his mind, and saw her it caused something in her to rush out releasing feelings she'd suppressed for so long for him to come flooding forth.

She could feel it even now as she lightly touched her chest, her heart thumped at the thought of Naruto, the love, and compassion she felt for him was so intense that it nearly made her breathless at the intensity of it all. To finally be with him physically was a dream come true for her, but to have a chance to actually _be_ with him, to have a second chance to have a _family_ and with Naruto was...

She couldn't think of a word that could express what she felt for that besides an eternal happiness and she was content to be with him. And should any girls try or _dare_ come after him. She would tear into them until even the corpses themselves were so torn apart that the body couldn't be recovered completely!

_'Woah, where did that from?'_ she thought to herself missing her katana glowing a transparent bloody red.

Shaking her head she looked towards Naruto who seemed sens3ed her gaze, and only looked back at her for a moment. A silent agreement was met as the Uzumaki nodded their heads before he turned towards the old man.

''Very well, but I think its time we take our leave. You have our gratitude for the information you've given us.'' he said as he stood along with Kushina before giving the old man a nod who just returned the gesture in kind.

''No problem youngster, it was clear to me that you two had just arrived so it was best that I gave you what you needed to know, but be warned this district can be quite scary so be on your guard.'' he said giving a pointed stare the two.

Naruto just gave a nod before he turned away, and walked toward the door as Kushina gave the old man a thankful nod before she followed him.

''Thanks old man!''

The old man just a wave as he watched the two leave his old shack...

''Hm, now I wonder if I'll be getting more visitors...''

**With Naruto and Kushina**

''So, we're in a realm where there is a mass quantity of where the souls of the dead pass on, but also where people that are spiritually aware are called Shinigami. Seems a bit strange don't you think Naruto-kun?'' Kushina asked as she and Naruto walked the streets of the rundown District 80. She glanced his way to see Naruto giving a small frown as he glanced in one direction, and narrowed his eyes on one poor thug that had been eying them for an easy theft.

''I agree because we lived in a world where we only had one Shinigami, and that was the true God of Death, but now we're in a world where the term called Shinigami is basically a militaristic system of soldiers who utilize powers of the spiritual.'' he said causing her to nod with a scowl as she remembered the being quite clearly, and she hoped to not see its ugly mug again.

''Yeah, but if what the old man said was true then we are potential recruits to join them in the eyes of the Seireitei. What will we do if they come searching for us, Naruto-kun?'' at this question he closed his eyes in thought before speaking.

''If it comes to that it would be best to go along with them quietly because we don't have the power to face an entire system of Shinigami who we have no information about other then who they are. Plus you can feel it can't you?'' he said whilst he pulled up his katana before he gazed at it. Kushina frowned as she too grasped her own katana feeling the rush of power come from the blade.

''Yeah, we no longer have our chakra, but this reiryoku that the Shinigami of possess. In addition it feels as if more of this reiryoku comes from these blades of ours. Perhaps they hold a special purpose?'' she asked causing him to nod in agreement.

In their world the aspect of Spiritual energy was the other form which made up Chakra, but the powers or effects of spiritual energy were never truly delved into. Some have said that techniques like Genjutsu was a sub variant of Yin Release which was the base form of using Spiritual energy. Another example had been the use of Dojutsu more specifically speaking the Sharingan was a more powerful version of utilizing spiritual energy. However no one had ever really spent their life using the spiritual energy like some have spent most of their life's on the physical energy like Maito Guy or Rock Lee.

So it was a new thing to the two, but not that much a of setback if they could learn to control and harness this new energy within them.

''Perhaps...'' he said, but Naruto could feel something different about his and Kushina's reiryoku from the others. Inheriting the sensory ability from defeating the Kyuubi he could feel how each energy felt. So it seems that ability passed on with him because he could feel his and Kushina's energy was much more heavy then the reiryoku he could feel in the air around him. Add the fact he could feel reiryoku resonating from katana at his hip made him wonder what connection the blades he and Kushina carried had to their own power.

''Until then I suggest we keep our power down so we can have time to adjust to our new surroundings, and have time to prepare for our inevitable meeting with these so called Shinigami.'' he said where Kushina agreed.

**Old Man's Hut**

''So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing two of the Gotei 13's finest in my humble little shack?'' the Elderly man uttered before he took a puff from his pipe. His eyes were closed as if he were asleep, but the man was clearly speaking to the two before him. The old man sat in a relaxed manner, and showed no nervousness in the presence of the two shinigami sitting before him.

The first one was an middle aged man with straight black hair that fell past his neck, shin a pale tone with a face of noble birth. Cold calculating gray eyes stared at the old man with apprehension as his body tensed for the slightest provaction. He was dressed in normal shinigami attire along with a Taicho's haori with the number 6 for the sixth division of the Gotei 13. Around his neck was the signature scarf worn only by only the Clan Head of the Kuchiki Noble Family while attached his waist was a katana with a rectangular guard and pure white hilt.

This man was the current Taicho of the Sixth Division of the Gotei 13 and current Head of the Kuchiki Family, Ginrei Kuchiki.

The second was a youthful woman with long black braided hair that fell infront of her chest while apprehensive blue eyes stared at the old man with some form of respect. She too wore the standard attire of a shinigami along with a white haori with the kanji for the number 4 for the fourth division. Held over her shoulder was her own katana which was slightly longer then an average katana making it look to be the size of a nodaichi with the tsuba being an oval shape while the hilt was a red color.

This was woman was none other then Unohana Retsu, Taicho of the fourth division.

Retsu broke the tense silence with a smile, ''Now I'm quite sure you know why we're here after all nothing gets past South District without you noticing am I right, Raidou Urahara-san?'' she said only to flinch when the old man's face slowly scowled as his eyes creaked open to be show cold gray eyes that narrowed upon Retsu with an amount of coldness that caused Ginrei to gain a chill down his spine whilst the woman's smile vanished to be replaced with a look of complete seriousness.

''I no longer go by that name lass, your coward of a leader saw to that did he not? I'm just a simple old man now that just lives his life in the dirtiest example of Seireitei's failures.'' exhaling the smoke from his lungs he ignored the flinch from Ginrei who seemed a insulted at the insults thrown at their Gotei 13's leader, but a hand on his shoulder and glance kept him calm. Looking back at the old man she bowed her head.

''My apologies I meant no disrespect...'' however the old man just waved his hand before inhaling the sweet tobacco in his pipe. Exhaling it through his nostrils he closed his eyes, and leaned against the wall behind him.

''I could care less for your apologies because your only here for one thing, and that's not to speak to an old exile like me. Your here for the ones who arrived just 2 hours ago, and caused that abnormal spike of reiryoku, yes?'' he questioned to where retsu gave a sharp nod whilst Ginrei stayed silent, but the narrowing of his eyes was the only reaction he had.

The elderly man gave a sigh before he onc eagain opened his eyes to stare Retsu dead in the eye with all the seriousness a man of his experience could muster, and if the woman wasn't a founding member of the Gotei 13 she probably would have faultered under his gaze.

''They left a while ago, but before you go searching for them let me warn you. Those are not your normal souls, their reiryoku levels are too high to be even be labeled as rare. Plus the fact that they both gel like experienced warriors was something I saw, but everything else about them was a mystery even I couldn't solve.'' he said causing Ginrei to frown in confusion at how two souls could even sound this threatening. Being raised by nobility he had never seen a soul that was powerful enough to cause a state of alarm.

However Retsu's eyes widened when she read in-between the lines, and soon she started to feel a gut feeling of worry settle in. If a man like Raidou couldn't figure out these two souls, and even compliment on their reiryoku levels which was near impossible from a man like him then that only caused the situation to be a lot more severe then before.

''I see then we shall be on our way then, let's go Kuchiki-taicho.'' she said suddenly standing up whilst the Kuchiki blinked before he too stood up before following after Retsu. Watching them leave the elderly man watched them go before giving a grumble.

''Finally some peace and quiet...''

**With Naruto and Kushina**

At a time before now Naruto uzumaki would have questioned his brash reckless personality in his old life. Why was he so quick to anger, and his temper so easy to rile up? At first he would have said it's because you didn't mess with his friends, and think of getting away with it, but that had been a lie. Another reason could have been because he didn't like people looking down on him thinking they superior them him, and he was just dirt in their eyes which could have been translate as a half lie, but half truth as well.

But no he knew the reason...

It was because his personality was akin to an animal or more specifically a wolf. He was usually non-aggressive unless of course you pushed him too far. However over time as he matured he saw the world of the shinobi as a realm of gray where your allies could be your enemy the next day, a land of where lies, deceit and betrayal were a common thing amongst humans. But now becoming the Juubi no Okami had enhanced that personality, and made him more of an animal then he first thought.

The biggest change however was that You. Do. Not. Mess. With. His. Mate.

That was being proven presently as he clutched the offending limb of a would be thug before crushing his shoulder before kneeing him in the rib cage causing it to cave in as the thug's eyes popped out before he coughed up blood and saliva. Kushina was at his side currently strangling another poor thug that ha tried to snatch her katana before she snapped his neck.

Kicking the thug on the ground causing him to roll on his back Naruto placed his foot on his throat as he gazed around him with narrowed eyes unknowingly to him were glowing a smoldering shade of purple. Applying pressure on the man's neck he ignored his struggling as he looked towards Kushina, and felt a sense of satisfaction at how she handled her own share of thugs. Her display of dealing them was both effective, and to him very arousing.

The ground around her was littered with the bodies of the thugs with multiple varieties of death blows on their bodies. Some were even still suffering an agonizing death while others were already dead due to decapitation, their lungs crushed or spines shattered. He gained a smirk before he crushed the mans throat beneath his foot before walking over to Kushina.

The reason for this scene started all because the band of thugs had gathered up around them in attempt to steal they had, and take Kushina with them. Making lewd comments had been the last straw before Naruto had used his natural speed to appear before him. Ripped off his left arm, and presumably started to beat the thugs head into a gory smear before throwing the bloody limb into another thugs face.

Naturally they charged him, but Kushina surprised them from behind as she soon entered into the state for which she was known for, and before they knew it they started to drop like flies as the two Uzumaki's went at them without mercy. However the way the two went about it started to induce fear into them, and soon they had tried to flee.

But that failed miserably and ended with a painful death...

Walking up to Kushina's side he raised an eyebrow when Kushina turned his way, and there he saw her eyes widen before they glazed over. She walked forward and leaned her body against his own, and breathed in his scent amongst the dead thugs. He idly noticed her claw like nails retracting, but he could feel Kushina's body heating up as she embraced his body.

''Feel better Kushina-chan?'' he asked with only the redhead to look up at him before she gave a foxy smirk.

''You bet I feel pretty good after beating up those teme's for saying those things to me wish I could have made them suffer a bit more though.'' she mumbled causing Naruto to chuckle at her darker thoughts. But soon he and the redhead frowned when they sensed a presence coming their way, and the two shared a look.

''Seems we've got more company Naru-kun.'' Kushina said causing him to nod.

''Agreed, and from the reiryoku levels I'd say it is these shinigami. They'll find us for sure so its best to face them now. You ready?'' Kushina's answer came in the form of cracking her knuckles with a look of anticipation for the next fight.

''You bet I am...''

So they waited amidst the field of dead thugs and scoundrels, and they didn't wait long as the two narrowed their eyes as two figures appeared in their field of vision.

When Retsu and Ginrei arrived at the scene of where they felt the familiar presence of the two mysterious reiryoku signatures they were not prepared for the carnage of the scene before them. Nor was Ginrei prepared for the smell of blood and death to blow into his face. The Kuchiki Head's eyes widened at the sight of all the dead bodies of the thugs on the ground while Retsu eyed the dead or slowly dying thugs before she looked in the middle of the slaughter to see two people standing in their path.

''We've been waiting for you, Shinigami.'' Naruto said causing Retsu to looked the blond haired man with a skeptical eye before she realized they had been talked to beforehand by Raidou.

_'The man probably told them of us before hand...'_

''You have now? And I guess you would know why we've come searching for you two'' Ginrei stated causing Kushina to frown at the noble man. She and Narut could see a noble from a mile away after both had to deal with the likes of which of the Uchiha's, Hyuuga's, Damiyo's and a Prince or Princess. So to say the two had a dislike for them would be like saying Jiraiya had a small liking for women.

Naruto put his hand on the pommel of his katana causing the two to tense or in Retsu's case her eyes widened in shock when she saw two zanpakuto strapped the two of the strangers blonde stared them down with cold eyes. ''We're not about to join a system of you so called _shinigami_ without knowing next to nothing about you or your ideals.'' causing Retsu to sigh a bit at least now she had a chance to try, and defuse the situation before it could get any worse.

''Please don't worry we'll explain everything about who we are, and what it is we do, but we would like to ask if you would come with us to a least visit our Academy. We even promise to let you go should you decline our offer.'' she said making Naruto raise an eyebrow. Then Retsu watched as his eyes stared her down as if searching for any hint of deceit, and admittingly it unnerved her by the sheer intensity his eyes looked. It was as if the blond haired man was staring right through her, and down to her naked soul laid bare before him while helpless to his gaze.

Then she watched as the blond looked towards his redheaded companion, and the two seemed to come to a silent agreement before Naruto's hand left his katana causing her and Ginrei to relax ever so slightly.

Still Retsu couldn't help, but eye the two zanpakuto on the two strangers hip with a look of surprise.

_'They already have their own zanpakuto? Did the asauchi they gain already form into their own unique zanpakutos?'_

She knew one thing was for sure, Yamamoto was right to worry cause these two strangers had an air of fighters, soldiers that had killed once before. Not only that, but if they had already gained their zanpakuto upon their arrival the exposure of their reiatsu must have altered the asauchi they gained.

Whatever the case she hoped to at least recruit the two under good terms.

**One Hour Later-Shin'o Academy**

Traversing from the southern districts from 80 to 1 was quite interesting especially when you saw two strangers being escorted by two of the Gotei 13's finest Taicho's in history. Everyone made way for the group of four, and not a single hint of disturbance was uttered as the four headed straight for the academy. After they left Rukongai, and into Soul Societies borders the two Uzumaki's were greeted to a sight that looked like an entire palace or Kingdom in some form.

Along the way Retsu probed them for information, but the two only gave her their names which she noted were unique. She had also commented on whether they were a couple or not, and their response had been surprising.

Naruto took the reigns and wrapped an arm around Kushina's waist, and gave the most chillinng glare Retsu had ever seen. He had said that he and Kushina were fiances. After that the two remained tight lipped to any further probing, and she stopped after awhile. However his fiery response had caused Kushina's face to light up like a chili pepper before she buried her face into his chest further giving the incentive that she and him were an item.

However Retsu did explain what it was that shinigami did with Ginrei saying a thing or two about the nobile families that reside as well, what they were meant to do and how their society worked. Least to say Naruto and Kushina were _interested_, but on the inside the two scowled at the mention of the Central 46. That left a sour taste in their mouth because they both knew a Council of any kind could not bring anything, but trouble. They had learned that first hand by Konoha's prime example of a corrupt system of a council.

Nevertheless the two Uzumaki's couldn't deny their interest in what being a Shinigami entailed, and that was why when they came to the entrance of the Academy Kushina was literally holding back herself back from jumping up and down in excitement as Naruto eyed the Academy in interest.

It was a marvel of architectural design that was for certain...

Retsu and Ginrei stopped before the entrance and the woman looked towards Ginrei who gave a nod before she looked towards the two uzumaki's with a smile.

''Now I must be off, but Kuchiki-taicho will escort you further to get you applied. It was nice meeting you Naruto-san, Kushina-san.'' she giving the two a respectful bow as the two gave a nod in return before she vanished.

There it was again that vanishing move they used Naruto and Kushina shared a glance at this.

_'It's oddly similar to the Shushin, but requires no handseals and just a quick movement of her feet along with the use of reiryoku channeled into the soles of her feet.'_ Naruto thought after seeing it for the second time. It as faster then the shushin for sure, but perhaps it could be upgraded?

''Now if you would follow me'' Ginrei interjected before he walked towards the academy causing the doors to open, and the two followed him inside.

Afterwards getting applied entrance into the Academy wasn't all that difficult, and soon the two were getting their school uniform. Both of which were a standard shinigami shihakusho only the color scheme was different as Kushina's had a red under shirt with a white shirt over this while below she wore a hakama with white socks and sandals. Her katana was strapped at her hip, but held in a way for a quick way of to draw in the quickest manner possible.

Naruto's was the same as Kushina's only his hakama was blue while his katana was changed from being held as his hip, and over his shoulders with the handle poking just above his right shoulder. He'd gotten a weird look from one of the instructors, and only said it felt better that way.

Hell they were still shocked at actually see hi and Kushina's weapons to their confusion.

Thus Ginrei left them in the care of the instructors who had after getting a cold stare from the two given them the same dorm room number. Then the instructor high tailed it away from the duo to hide the shame of the brown stain forming in his hakama after literally seeing those two pair of eyes staring him down.

Thus Naruto and Kushina were led by another instructor who had after giving them their schedule took them to their homeroom.

Being brought to a pair of doors the instructor knocked, and got a 'Come in' making him open the door. Following him inside Naruto and Kushina instantly fell many eyes on them, and when they saw the rows of other students looking at them with confusion, surprise andvarious other reactions made the two frown.

Memories of their own lifes in the Academy came rushing back times where they had both been picked on, made fun of, treated unfairly by the teachers came to the duo. However Naruto and Kushina each others hand as they _glared_ right back causing most of them to fault while others narrowed their eyes in challenge.

The instructor after speaking with the other turned towards the Uzumaki's and bowed his head before leaving. The teacher who wore the standard shinigami shihakusho looked them over before looking towards the class.

''Well students we have late entree's coming to our Class, Please say hello to Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Kushina to our class for the next few years.'' he said causing the class to give a hai in unison. Now as the instructor was showing them to their seats Naruto ignored the looks given to him, and glared at the males in the room that were eying Kushina. If only he could run rampant on them, and tear into them the fear and consequences of just staring at his mate.

Kushina was a similar case as she ignored the jealous looks given to her by the other females and the other boys because she already had her man with her. However when she saw a few females giving Naruto _her_ Naruto looks of lust and want caused her to scowl as her eyes flashed red. Turning hr head discreetly she gave the females a glare hidden by the bangs of her red hair.

This gave her quite the terrifying image as her lone eyes glowed a sinister red from the shadow of her long hair as her crimson gaze fell on all the females that clearly spoke the message.

_**Naruto. Was. Taken.**_

Feeling her shift in attitude he smiled in amusement at Kushina's display of anger towards the others girls before he pulled her along lest she cause them go into cardiac arrest.

Soon the two sat down only to see all eyes of the students were on them, and to be rid of the annoyance Naruto glared back at them causing them to flinch before turning away.

And thus their life at the Academy began.

**3 Year's Later**

Uzumaki Kushina could not believe how much her life had changed since that fateful day when she reunited with Naruto, and was brought to Soul Society as a second chance. A New Beginning that she and Naruto had taken advantage of from the start. 3 years sine they had entered the Shinigami Academy.

The years she and Naruto spent in the academy however were not so great because half the time Kushina was literally beating off Naruto's admirers with her Zanpakuto while Naruto had made it perfectly clear on the very first day they started that any man that tried to touch Kushina would pay with their life's.

And he made it quite clear after breaking a guy named Marenoshin Omaeda a nobelman's son, and humiliating him in battle before tossing his broken unconscious body at the feet of said Noble Father. After which the Omaeda family tried at every turn to hurt Naruto or dirty his name which ended in failure at every turn as Naruto just redirected the laws of Soul Society onto them making them look more, and more of a family of complaining arrogant brats in the eyes of Soul Society.

That was another thing after she and Naruto were inducted into the Academy they were introduced to the history of the Shinigami. How it was founded 1300 year's ago by Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and how the system had been built upon through the years. But they hadn't only been taught history as they were introduced to four core classes that taught combat.

That is where she and Naruto excelled as years of being a shinobi had hardened their them in the ways of battle. So learning the Hakuda had been a cake walk as it was similar to taijutsu in almost every manner, but the way the Academies taught it felt like a less lethal comparison to how they were taught. Hoho had been where Naruto topped the entire class in just their first day while she followed in close behind him in second place.

In a match of a speed Naruto was unmatched not even the instructors could beat him, and that had earned him a few marks of recommendation.

However in Kido that was where she shined, and been the one to top the entire class with Naruto close in behind her. Being a master of Fuinjutsu in her old life had made learning Kido a simple task if a bit of tweaking to adjust to the difference. Kido was similar to the jutsu of their world specifically speaking of Ninjutsu, Iryo Ninjutsu, and Fuinjutsu. There was 3 categories in Kido called Bakudo: The Way of Binding, Kaido: The Way of Healing and lastly Hado: The Way of Destruction.

Kushina being labeled as a Genius in the working of Kido specialized in all three aspects of Kido, but mostly she used the Bakudo to its fullest capabilities, and in the manner she used them was frightening enough to scare the Instructors. She guessed that thanks to being an Uzumaki any type of sealing or binding technique she could learn and master in a few days time where it would take others months to learn and even longer to master.

That wasn't to say Naruto hadn't tried to learn Kido because he was the closest one to reach Kushina in the aspect, but he only specialized in both Bakudo and Hado. In Bakudo he could utilizing the binding spells in conjunction with Hado spells to create devastating effects that scared a few of the students due to how lethal his combinations were. He'd been warned to not go out of control with his experimenting by the Kido Teacher, but Naruto had ignored him in favor of continued his method.

True Soul Society hadn't ever seen someone combine Kido in a manner as Naruto did, but the deadly potential it possessed was enough to ward off any of the Kid Corps to recruit him. It didn't help that Naruto made it clear every combination he made was to kill anything that was caught inside.

However his true potential shined in Hado where his destructive capability with Hado was so powerful that a simple Hado 4: Byakurai was able to pierce right through a 5 foot thick wall of raw Sekkiseki like a hot knife through butter, and the speed of his incantations were only matched by Kushina's.

Then came the last class, Zanjutsu, in this class learning the way of your Zanpakuto, and how to fight with it was all that mattered. Through this class the two Uzumaki's learned that the main weapon for a Shinigami was the Zanpakuto which was a spiritual weapon that as capable of cutting spiritual bodies. However the two learned that unlike their fellow classmates who had to start with an asauchi the starting Zanpakuto for all aspiring Shinigami. Naruto and Kushina had already gained their on unique Zanpakuto's due to an extreme exposure to their reiatsu the asauchi they were given when they first arrived was changed.

That had caused them to go deeper into the ways of the Zanpakuto, and being raised to the Advanced Classes of Zanjutsu. No one really knew if the two had ever learned the names f their Zanpakuto, but the instructor of the Advanced class had been so impressed with the duo's skill that he had recommended them for Early Graduation.

Though no one knew if the two had learned their respective Zanpakuto's name they had proven their potential and skill in Zanjutsu class. Kushina showed her skill in learning two forms of combat. The Iaido to reflect her smooth, and controlled movements, and Battojutsu to coincide with her Iaido movements to create attacks and patterns in ways that had left the entire classroom speechless when one day she used a moved that in the blink of an eye she had cut through five straw dummies before sheathing her sword which they all soon fell to pieces.

However Kushina could admit that her skill in zanjutsu was nowhere near as good as her mates. If her specialty was in kido then Naruto truly was a hidden master of the sword itself. In class he had showed a great skill in learning not one, not two, not three, but _four_ styles. His skill in Iaido, Battojutsu, Kendo, and Kenjutsu was simply out of this world, and he'd proven his potential after besting the instructor, and defeating a rare visit of a 3rd ranked officer from the Forward battle Eleventh Division.

And the scary thing was to everyone who witnessed the fight was that Naruto defeated the officer in under 10 seconds flat.

Because of this Naruto gained a recommendation as the top Zanjutsu user in the entire Academy and even garnered the eye of the Sotaicho himself when he was present during he graduation ceremony.

In addition their life in in the Academy, and because of their remarkable progress, and skill they had gained a reputation as the most renowned students. Plus seeing as the two were a couple they had gained recognition for their teamwork in tag team spar matches between students.

Plus when they graduated 3 years earlier from the six year curriculum, and the two were threatened to be split from each other for different divisions. The two had made it clear they were not about to be split from one another, and seeing as the two were the first in history to have ever graduated early they weren't separated.

Problem was many of the divisions after seeing their academic history wanted them in their divisions, but the two had stated very clearly that they were not going to be split up.

So because of this the two were inducted into the Fifth Division.

''Kushina-chan, I'm home'' the redhead was cut off from her thoughts before she looked up from preparing dinner to see Naruto walking through. Her eyes lit up when she saw him 3 years had done little to change the two appearance wise besides Naruto's hair growing out past his neckline as the spikes grew in length.

But mentally over time Kushina was seeing a change in both herself and in Naruto since the day they first came to Soul Society. It was small at first, but ever since she came here Kushina had felt a lot more possessive of Naruto. The thought of any other girl trying to snag him filled her with an anger so deep that she would have gone on a slaughter at the academy had Naruto not calmed her down. Still she was very possessive of him because he was _hers_ just as she was his.

Add the fact she was also a _bit_ bloodthirsty, and Kushina personally blamed her Zanpakuto for that trait.

Naruto on the other hand had changed drastically since they came here he became a lot more colder, and silent man. To study his enemy before striking at the right moment, and he had gained a merciless streak from the Academy after making an enemy out of the Omaeda Family. He had continuously crushed every man that had so much as tried to move in on her, and had time and time again would not allow it to go unpunished,

This streak only got more violent as the Omaeda have tried to appeal to the Central 46 to try and punish Naruto for harming a Noble, but Naruto had only thrown the laws of the Soul Society back in their faces. In a figurative sense he had taken the law book, and slapped them in them in the face repeatedly until they got the message.

But she knew it was only a matter of time before the Omaeda pushed her mate too far, and when that day came she knew for sure that Soul Society would see a side of her mate that no one had ever seen.

Because he was dark that had been a fact, he was cold, ruthless, unforgiving and would no sooner hesitate to crush you and break your will if you crossed him. However when he was with her he was warmer, smiled more often, helped her when she needed it and held her when they slept.

However she could sense a change within him, and in herself a smoldering urge to take one another. An almost animalistic feeling to mate with him that was becoming more and more unbearable by the day. Hell Kushina was having dreams of doing the deed with him with no sign of stopping. Such reactions had caused her to wake up covered in sweat with her lower regions aching for him.

But Kushina wanted it to be special, and Naruto had agreed with her, but _gods_ the urge was so strong sometimes. And she could only wonder how bad Naruto had it when he slept in the same bed with her at night or when they kissed or held each other at night.

Still as she wrapped her arms around her mate she felt her lips connect with his own as he picked up, and sat her down on his lap on _their_ couch in _their_ home.

It took a lot of work, and completely a lot of missions to the letter, but Naruto and Kushina had built a home for themselves. It was built in the forests away from Soul Society, but allowed them to easily come and go as they wished. It was a traditional japanese home with 2 levels with enough rooms to fit for about 4 people with 3 bathrooms, dining room, kitchen. Built alongside the main house was another building specifically built for training purposes. In backyard was Kushina's personal garden filled to the bring of all kinds of vegetables and fruits.

And Naruto could agree that Kushina's gardening skills were superb for more then once she's used the vegetables for supper, and it had been _delectable_. Beyond her garden was an open field with a trail that led deeper into the forest where a small spring was located with a waterfall pouring in from the lakes around the land.

All in all it was still new, but it was their home, and they planned to keep it that way now they just had to worry about their life's from here on out.

If only the two knew what the future held for them...

**Hueco Mundo**

''So are we ready to begin?'' a humanoid hollow said to another with long brown hair.

The person just looked his way before giving a nod, ''Hai, we're just about ready to mobilize. Soon we shall overthrow our so called _'King'_ and wipe out those wretched Shinigami.'' the humanoid hollow said before a grin stretched his face showing saber like fangs. Gold slit eyes pierced the shadowy veil as he and his companion stared down below them within the menos forest to see the fruits of their hard labor.

Down below them was a giant _feeding _frenzy of Hundreds, thousands, _millions_ of hollows fighting amongst each other feasting on each others flesh as more Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde's started to sprout out amongst the countless number of hollows.

**''Hehe very soon Soul Society will fall before us!''** another humanoid hollow shouted as the vast sands of Hueco Mundo shuddered as thousands of other hollows rose from the sandy depths, and gave a roar of approval.

**End**

**And...cliffy **

**There you go guys newest chapter **

**My head is mentally drained so I have to end it here, but I can say the next chapter is gonna be pretty action packed.**

**BTW can anyone please send me a link for a trustworthy and ACCURATE Japanese translator?**

**Now I'm gonna go...**

**Buh-bye...**

**TDKN**


End file.
